List of spells
The following spells are spells used in Wizards of Waverly Place. The Duplication Spell THE SPELLS ARE VERY INACURATE!!! Incantation:'''Edgebonoutoosis (Edge-bono-u-toosis) The Time-Rewinding Spell '''Incantation: "Micreary Timereary (Mick-rear-e Time-rear-e) The Planet Transportation Spell Incantation: "transport-ium-next-orbit-orium" Jacket Appearing Spell Incantation: "To stop all this ddonko, I'll wear a monko" Conjure Pancakes Spell Incantation: "come-make-us pancake-us" Description: Conjures up a stack of pancakes. Appearance: Disenchanted Evening Used by: Alex uses it when she gets to school and skipped breakfast, and Max uses it when he gets left on Mars. Truth Spell Incantation: "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind" Super Hearing Spell Incantation: "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" Description: Gives the user an ear of a bat to give them super sonic hearing. Appearance: Alex's Choice Used By: Alex uses to hear Gigi's plan to embarrass Harper at her tea party. Animal Transformation Spell Incantation: "Animosa Espinosa" Reverse incantation: "Humanosa Espinosa" Description: Transforms whom it's used on into animal of choosing. Reverse=Undoes spell (human again if used properly). Appearance: Curb Your Dragon Used By: Alex on her Dad that turned him into a goat. Alex on Max to turn him into a dog so they can get in the dog show. Also, she later used it on herself to lure the non-dragon dogs away. When she tried to undo, she turned into a tiger. Animating Inanimate Objects Spell Incantation: "Murrieta Animata" Reverse incantation: "Gerribay Imobilitay" Description: Makes inanimate objects come alive and walk and talk. Appearance: Pop Me And We Both Go Down Used By: Alex makes a trophy man came to life. Alex accidentally makes Justin's zit talk with his date. Alex used the reverse spell to unanimate Justin's zit and the trophy man back to regular things. Genie's Lamp Spell Incantation: "We are now small and teeny-weenie take us inside to see the genie." Reverse: "We are now small and teenie-weenie we are done visiting the genie." Used By: Justin Russo Appearance: Justin's Little Sister Liquid Levitation Spell Incantation: "Levitatus Liquidatus" Desription: Levitates liquids as its name suggests. Apperance Potion Comotion Used By: Max on a soda can but he fails to get it all the way. Elephant's Trunk Spell Incantation: "From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows." Description: Used by Alex Russo to give Justin an Elephant's Trunk but backfired on Doctor. Evilini. Used By: Alex Russo Appearance: Wizard School (1) Never Quit Spell Incantation: Scritty Politty NoQuitty Description: When you say the spell, it forces someone not to quit at something. Used By: Doctor Evilini Appearance: Wizard School (2) Water Drainage Spell Incantation: Dehidratus Lugatus Apeus Escapeus Used to: drain water wants the sea chimps were opened and the water flooded the entire lair. Used By: Alex Episode: Alex in The Middle. Power Suspending Spell *'Incantation' You Haven't acted with any responsibility, Say goodbye to your magical ability *'Used To' suspend a wizard's powers *'Used By' Headmaster Crubbs *'Episode' Report Card Revolving Head Spell Incantation: "Cranium Revolvis"' '''Used by:' Uncle Kelbo and Alex''' Used to: Rotate everybody's head and make every one dizzy''' Mind Erasing Spell Incantation: "Cerabellum Erasis"' '''Used by:' Justin Russo''' Used to: erase everybody's mind withing a close distance of everything that has happened within the past few minutes''' Moving Object Spell Incantation: "Tomneunem Kenisis"' '''Used By:' Justin and Alex Russo''' Description: Move's objects to where the user chooses''' freeze frame spell Incantation: ganeis timeis"' used by alex to freeze everybody to try better chothing but she made worse chothing description to freeze time as long as you can hop on one leg''